You're My Mine
by Parfait Neko-Dobe
Summary: Sasuke menolak calon tunangan yang dipilih Ayahnya. Akhirnya Ayahnya pun menyuruhnya memperkenalkan calon pendampingnya dalam jangka waktu 3 hari. Kalau dia tidak bisa memperkenalkan calon pendampingnya, hak waris akan diberikan pada Kakaknya, Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

Met kenal semuanya,, Aku Parfait-Neko..

Aku nggak buat Yaoi, Straight dulu deh..

Lain kali saja aku buat Yaoinya ya..

Aku tidak bisa berbasa-basi lagi, jadi langsung saja membaca fanfic-ku ini. Sankyuu..^^

-oooooOOOooooo-

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SN a.k.a SasukexFemNaruto

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

-oooooOOOooooo-

PROLOG

Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu pewaris Uchiha Corporation selain kakaknya Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke termasuk orang yang memiliki segalanya, kekayaan, ketampanan, harga diri dan martabat. Bisa dibilang dia adalah orang yang paling sempurna. Dengan kekayaannya, dia mampu membeli apapun yang ia mau, bahkan orang-orangpun bertekuk lutut padanya. Sedangkan dengan ketampanannya, dia mampu memikat hati para gadis di seluruh dunia. Mata Onyx yang hitam itu mampu membuat para gadis jatuh cinta bila ditatap dengan matanya itu.

Namun di usianya yang sudah cukup untuk memiliki pendamping ini, dia belum memikirkan siapa yang pantas untuk menjadi calon pendamping yang akan menjadi istri maupun nyonya besar di keluarganya. Menurutnya, semua wanita yang ia kenal hanyalah seonggok daging yang mengincar harta dan kepuasan batin semata. Dan tak ada satupun wanita yang mampu menarik hatinya.

Hingga sang Ayah pun mempunyai sebuah rencana untuknya. Fugaku, sang Ayah memberikannya beberapa lembar foto wanita untuk dipilih menjadi calon istrinya. Namun tak ada satupun wanita yang di foto itu mampu menggoyahkan hatinya. Hingga suatu hari Ayahnya pun mulai kesal dengan keputusan Sasuke yang selalu menolak calon yang ia pilih untuknya. Akhirnya Fugaku memberinya sebuah pilihan untuknya, yaitu :

Kau harus memperkenalkan calon istrimu dalam jangka waktu 3 hari.

Jika kau tak kunjung menikah dan memperkenalkan calon istrimu padaku, jangan harap aku akan mewariskan seluruh hartaku padamu.

Dan jika kau belum menepatinya, aku akan memberikan hak warismu pada Itachi.

Sasuke pun mulai bingung, dia tak ingin memilih wanita sembarangan untuk dijadikan istri. Maka dari itu dia menyuruh pengawalnya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya untuk mencarikan seorang wanita yang mampu diajak berbisnis dengannya.

"Neji, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud. Jadi segera carikan aku wanita dalam jangka waktu 3 hari. Tapi ingat, jangan mencari wanita dari keluarga yang terpandang." sahut Sasuke menyuruh Neji, orang kepercayaannya untuk mencarikannya seorang wanita. "Kalau kau sudah mendapatkannya, segera lapor padaku."

"Baik, tuan." jawab Neji mengerti apa yang dikatakan tuannya.

Neji pun langsung pergi mencarikan seorang wanita untuk tuannya.

-oooooOOOooooo-

"Hoi, kembalikan bajuku Gaara! Kau sudah meminjamnya selama seminggu!" teriak seorang wanita di jendela lantai atas kontrakkan yang mulai reyot itu pada temannya yang mulai berjalan pergi ke arah jalan besar samping kontrakkannya. Hanya dengan balutan handuk menutupi dada hingga pahanya, dia mulai mengoceh ria di beranda kamarnya. Walau banyak orang yang mulai meliriknya dengan tatapan nafsu serta jijik padanya.

"Besok akan kukembalikan! Aku mau bertemu pacarku dulu." balik teriak Gaara pada Naruto sahabatnya yang sedari tadi sudah mengomel ria karena baju yang ia pinjam tak kunjung dikembalikan.

"Haaa? Pacar baru, ya?"

"Cerewet! Cepat pakai bajumu sana!" sahut Gaara sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto pun langsung kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan segera memakai baju seksinya. Hari ini dia sedang libur untuk melayani tamu yang sudah memesannya, asal kalian tahu, Naruto adalah seorang wanita panggilan yang menjual diri untuk uang. Baginya uang adalah segalanya dan segalanya butuh uang, hanya dengan menjual tubuhnya dia bisa mendapatkan cukup uang untuk menghidupi dirinya sehari-hari.

Siang itu Naruto sedang duduk di beranda dengan segelas jus orange di tangannya, sambil menghisap sebuah rokok dan sesekali kepulan asap keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Dan dia tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan aktivitasnya.

-oooooOOOooooo-

Siang itu mobil sport hitam yang dikendarai Neji masuk ke sebuah gang sempit yang kumuh. Karena jalan yang macet, dan Sasuke yang harus segera kembali ke kantor untuk rapat, Neji pun memutuskan untuk mencari jalan lain tapi dia malah tersesat dan masuk ke sebuah gang sempit di pinggiran kota. Karena mobil yang susah berjalan, akhirnya mereka pelan-pelan masuk ke dalam gang itu. Sungguh suasana yang tak pantas dilihat untuk seorang Uchiha, tempat yang kumuh dengan wanita-wanita jalang di dalamnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke mengadah ke atas, pemandangan yang begitu berbeda dari pemandangan di sekitarnya. Sasuke mulai membuka pintu mobilnya dan hampir menanjakkan kakinya di tempat itu.

"Tuan, anda tidak bisa ke sini. Lebih baik kita kembali." ucap Neji pada tuannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Maaf, di sini adalah tempat berkumpulnya wanita-wanita penghibur."  
"Maksudmu pelacur?"

"Iya, tuan."

"Tidak, Neji. Lebih baik kau saja yang kembali, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lihat. Lalu tolong kau urus rapat untuk hari ini." perintah Sasuke.

"Baik, tuan." Neji pun menggangguk dan menyanggupi perintah tuannya, karena perintah tuannya adalah mutlak untuknya.

Sasuke pun mulai turun dari mobilnya dan mulai mendekati seorang wanita yang ada di sebuah kontrakkan yang kumuh itu. Dan wanita itu adalah Naruto, seorang wanita panggilan yang sedang bersantai ria di beranda kamarnya. Sedangkan Neji, dia mulai menyetir mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke masih melihat Naruto dengan tatapan yang aneh, entah ada suatu perasaan apa yang menyuruhnya untuk mendekatinya. Dia masih menatapnya dengan aneh, hingga memutuskan untuk memanggilnya.

"Hei! Hei, kau yang di atas sana!" panggil Sasuke. Sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan hanya cengok mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya. Dan akhirnya Naruto pun melihat sesosok laki-laki berdiri di bawah yang sedang menatapnya.

"Aku?" tanya Naruto menyakinkan dirinyalah yang dipanggil. "Hari ini aku sedang libur, tuan! Lain kali saja." sahut Naruto dari atas beranda kamarnya.

"Lebih baik kau turun dulu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Baiklah." Naruto pun segera mematikan rokoknya dan menaruh gelasnya di atas meja, lalu turun menghampiri Sasuke.

Setelah dia turun dan mendekati Sasuke, dia pun mulai kaget melihat Sasuke yang berpakaian rapi memanggil dirinya.

"Aku langsung saja, aku ingin kau menemaniku seharian penuh hari ini."

"Maaf, tuan. Sudah aku bilangkan tadi kalau aku sedang libur hari ini. Jadi aku.." sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan bicaranya, Sasuke pun memotong pembicaraannya.

"Aku akan membayarku sepuluh juta untuk seharian ini."

Mendengar itu pun Naruto mulai cengok, mulutnya mulai terbuka dan tak bisa tertutup, matanya melotot seperti mata ikan.

"Se..sepuluh juta?" sahut Naruto kaget.

"Hnn, atau kurang?"

"Cu..cukup! Itu sudah lebih dari cukup!" jawab Naruto shock. "Baiklah. Hanya untukmu, tuan. Aku memberikan waktu liburku untukmu. Tapi asal tuan tahu, aku akan memberikan tubuhku, tapi hanya bibirku yang tak akan aku berikan. Aku tidak mau berciuman, walau ciuman biasa atau frenskiss sekalipun. Kau setuju, tuan?"

"Hnn.."

Setelah perjanjian disepakati, Sasuke pun mengajak Naruto ke sebuah hotel berbintang. Dan sesampainya di sana, semua orang mulai melirik dan mencuri pandang menatap Naruto. Semua orang mulai berbisik-bisik membicarakan wanita itu. Wanita penghibur yang berani masuk ke dalam hotel ternama.

"Tuan, hotel biasa sudah cukup. Kenapa kita.." sahut Naruto mulai bingung.

"Tidak usah menaggapi orang-orang yang melihatmu." ketus Sasuke dingin.

"Hufh.." sungut Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Kemudian Sasuke pun memesan kamar untuknya, dan setelah selesai merekapun langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Saat ingin naik liff, ada sepasang suami istri yang memperhatikan Naruto dari segi penampilan dan dandanan yang menggoda itu. Melihat itu Naruto semakin kesal dibuatnya, dia mulai menaikkan salah satu kakinya dan menyandarkannya di dinding, lalu sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka rok mininya. "Sayang, sepertinya ada semut yang masuk ke dalam celana dalamku." gumam Naruto. Dan setelah liff terbuka, Naruto pun masuk duluan dan di susul Sasuke. Sedangkan pasangan suami istri itu hanya diam dan tak berani masuk ke dalam liff. Dan terdengar sayup-sayup sang istri mulai memarahi suami yang sedari tadi melihat Naruto. "Maaf tuan, aku mulai kesal melihatnya." kata Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja. Sesampainya di kamar yang sudah Sasuke pesan barusan, Naruto mulai senang melihat kamar yang sangat luas dibanding kontrakkannya itu. Kamar yang begitu megah dan indah itu benar-benar membuatnya senang. Naruto mulai berlari-lari menyusuri satu persatu sudut-sudut ruangan dan sedangkan Sasuke mulai duduk di sebuah sofa yang empuk.

"Kau bisa berbuat apapun di sini. Terserah kau mau melakukan apa. Jika kau lapar, kau bisa memesan makanan lewat telepon itu, itu akan menyambungkanmu ke resepsionis." kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Wah, senangnya." jawab Naruto senang. Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto duduk di pangkuan Sasuke membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. "Ne, tuan~ Aku tahu kau adalah orang kaya dan terpandang, tapi kenapa kau mau melakukan hal ini dengan wanita murahan sepertiku? Kaukan bisa memilih wanita yang lebih baik dariku. Kau itu tampan, kaya dan memiliki semuanya, tapi aku heran, kenapa kau bisa memilihku?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tidak usah berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Kau tak berhak mencampuri urusanku, cukup kau menemaniku dan aku akan memberikanmu uang."

"Hmm~" sungut Naruto sedikit kesal. Ini memang bukan urusannya, hanya dengan Sasuke memberinya uang saja itu sudah cukup. "Kalau begitu, kau mau pilih yang mana?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan beberapa alat pengaman pada Sasuke. "Bukannya aku terlalu mementingan keamanan, sih. Aku hanya.."

"Sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur." kata Sasuke dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Heh? Bukannya kita akan melakukan hal itu?"

"Tidurlah."

"Hei, tuan. Kaukan sudah membayarku."

"Aku memang membayarmu, tapi bukan untuk melakukan seks. Beristirahatlah. Besok aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tapi,.. Ya sudahlah." Naruto pun mulai menyerah untuk mendapatkan penjelasan dari Sasuke, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

Lalu Sasuke pun menelpon Neji, orang kepercayaannya.

"Neji, Tolong besok siapkan makan malam di rumah utama dan bilang kepada Ayah kalau aku akan ke sana membawa apa yang ia inginkan." ucap Sasuke.

"Baik, tuan."

-oooooOOOooooo-

To Be Continued…

Hehehe,,

Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya, ya.

Akan kuusahakan untuk secepatnya mengupdatenya..

Salam hangat..


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih minna udah menyempatkan mereview fanfic-ku ini.

Aku ucapkan benar-benar terima kasih yang sudah meninggalkan jejak review di sini.

Hehehe.. xD

Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja, ya fanfic ku ini..

Silahkan membaca..

-oooooOOOooooo-

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SN a.k.a SasukexFemNaruto

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

-oooooOOOooooo-

-FOR YOU-

Pagi yang cerah mulai menerangi sebuah kamar hotel berbintang itu. Mentari yang hangat mulai membangunkan seorang gadis dengan pakaian seksi di atas ranjang yang begitu besar dan empuk. Terdengar sebuah suara orang sedang makan yang membuatnya harus terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia pun mulai terbangun dari tidurnya yang begitu nyenyak hingga hari sudah menjelang siang. Lalu gadis itu berdiri dan menghampiri asal suara itu. Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang duduk sambil menyantap sarapannya dengan sopan, sedangkan gadis itupun mulai mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Hei tuan, kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu satu jam lalu. Tapi kau masih saja tidur seperti orang mati, jadi aku malas membangunkanmu." sungutnya.

Mendengar itupun Naruto hanya bisa menggembungkan kedua pipinya lalu duduk di atas meja makan yang sedang Sasuke pakai.

"Ne~ Tuan,."

"Sasuke, kau cukup memanggilku Sasuke. Dan bisakah kau duduk di tempat yang benar? Banyak kursi kosong di sini."

"Ah, sorry." ucap Naruto meminta maaf walau dengan tawa kecil yang menyertai rasa salahnya itu. Lalu dia pun duduk di kursi dengan kakinya memanjat di sela-sela kaki kursi hingga terlihat cara duduk yang tidak sopan. Sedangkan dirinya mulai mencomot makanan yang berada di hadapannya itu. Walau begitu, Sasuke hanya diam saja melihat pemandangan tak senonoh yang tersaji di hadapannya itu. "Ne~ Sasuke, kau belum tahu namaku? Namaku,."

"Dobe! Aku hanya akan memanggilmu Dobe!" potong Sasuke.

"Heh! Baka teme!" sekilas Naruto kesal, hingga berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan di depannya. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to!" teriak Naruto kesal dengan Sasuke yang seenaknya memberikannya nama panggilan.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." katanya penuh ketenangan. Mendengar itu Naruto pun kembali duduk di kursinya. "Aku akan menyewamu selama seminggu, dan kau harus mengikuti semua perintahku."

"Ne~Sasuke, bukankah perjanjian kita hanya sehari saja?"

"Aku akan membayarmu, seperti kesepakatan kita kemarin. Perhari sepuluh juta."

" Tu-tunggu teme! Kau serius membayarku sepuluh juta perhari? Berarti sepuluh juta dikali tujuh? Itu angka yang sangat banyak! Kalau kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku, itu tak masuk akalkan?" sahut Naruto kaget dan bingung. Hingga lupa untuk menelan makanan yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Aku hanya menginginkan kau berpura-berpura menjadi kekasihku selama seminggu, dan setelah itu aku akan membayarmu. Lalu ini ada uang sepuluh juta, dan belilah pakaian yang pantas untuk acara makan malam nanti, kau akan kuperkenalkan dengan Ayahku. Dan jagalah cara bicara dan sopan santunmu itu." kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan uang sepuluh juta di atas meja, lalu mulai berdiri dari kursinya. "Siang ini aku ada rapat, dan kau bisa membeli baju sesukamu. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam." tambah Sasuke, lalu mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sasuke." panggil Naruto. Dan Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya menghadap suara yang memanggilnya. "Dasimu miring." timpalnya. Lalu Sasuke membenahi dasinya yang miring, namun sudah beberapa menit dasipun masih saja tak tertata rapi. "Biar aku yang benarkan." ucap Naruto sambil membenahi dasi Sasuke. "Nah, kalau beginikan rapi."

"Hnn.." gumamnya lalu pergi bergitu saja. "Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah sekalipun mengangkat telepon dari siapapun yang menelpon ke sini."

Dan beberapa saat Sasuke pergi dari kamar itu, Naruto pun mulai tertawa lebar dan senang. Lalu mulai berlari-lari dan menjatuhkan diri di sebuah ranjang empuk tempat tidurnya semalam. Kemudian Naruto pun menelpon Gaara, sahabatnya.

"Halo Gaara, ini aku Naruto."

"Naruto? Kau kemana saja semalaman ini?"

"Aku ada pelanggan. Tahu tidak, aku dikontrak selama seminggu dengan bayaran sepuluh juta perhari ditambah lagi uang untuk membeli baju."

"Hah, gila! Yang benar saja, kau tidak bohongkan?" sahut Gaara tak percaya.

"Aku tidak berbohong, ini saja aku sedang di hotel berbintang."

"Apa dia sudah membayarmu?"

"Belum, tapi seminggu sesudahnya dia akan membayarku jadi untuk beberapa hari ini aku tidak akan pulang."

"Oh, begitu. Tapi hati-hati, ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Hmm~ kau juga." Dan setelah itu Naruto menutup teleponnya. Kemudian beberapa detik pun telepon bordering dan Naruto pun mengangkat telepon itu. "Halo?"

"Jangan mengangkat telepon sembarangan." ucap seseorang di telepon itu dan orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Kau yang menelponku!" gertak Naruto.

"Hnn, kau sudah membeli baju?"

"Belum, setelah ini aku akan membelinya."

"Oh, sekali lagi jangan mengangkat telepon dari siapapun."

"Iya." Dan setelah telepon itu ditutup oleh Sasuke, tiba-tiba telepon itu kembali berdering dan Naruto pun mengangkatnya kembali. "Halo?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengangkat telepon dari siapapun." ucap Sasuke mempermainkan Naruto.

"Makanya kau jangan menelponku!" sungut Naruto kesal.

"Hnn," kemudian Sasuke kembali menutup telepon itu dan tidak menelpon Naruto kembali. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat kelakuan Naruto itu. Hal itu bisa membuatnya tertawa dan senang untuk mempermainkannya terus menerus. Namun di balik senyumannya itu, dia tak bisa memperlihatkannnya pada siapapun.

-oooooOOOooooo-

Siang itu Naruto mulai berjalan menuju kota dan mencari butik pakaian yang terkenal di kota itu. Dia ingin tampil secantik mungkin untuk orang itu, karena ini adalah perintahnya. Lagipula bayaran untuknyapun tak hanya sedikit, makanya dia ingin membuat Sasuke senang pada dirinya walau dalam hal sekecil apapun. Setelah menemukan toko yang dimaksud, Naruto pun langsung masuk begitu saja dan melihat-lihat baju yang akan dia beli untuk acara nanti malam. Gaun yang begitu indah dan casual sudah terpampang di depan mata, namun dia tak sadar bahwa beberapa pasang mata telah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang menghina dan merendahkan.

"Bisa saya bantu, Nona?" ucap salah satu servant di butik itu.

"Ah, berapa harga baju ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu sangat mahal."

"Aku bisa membelinya, berapa harganya?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Itu mahal sekali, Nona. Kau tidak akan mampu membelinya." sahut pemilik butik itu pada Naruto dengan nada merendahkan. Naruto hanya terdiam bisu mendengar ucapan orang itu. "Wanita sepertimu tidak cocok membeli baju di butik kami." timpalnya hingga membuat Naruto kesal dan pergi dari butik itu sambil menahan air mata yang mulai keluar.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel, namun saat di dalam hotel dia tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersama rekan bisnisnya. Dengan sikap Naruto yang seperti itu, dia pun menghampiri Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam toko. Aku diusir dari toko itu." rengek Naruto. Mendengar itu Sasuke terkejut melihat kedatangan Naruto yang merusak rapat bisnisnya itu. Sasuke pun menarik tangan Naruto, dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Neji, tolong gantikan aku." sahut Sasuke menyuruh Neji menggantikannya di dalam rapat itu.

"Baik Tuan."

Kemudian Sasuke menarik Naruto keluar dari hotel itu dan mengajaknya pergi ke butik yang mengusir Naruto barusan. Sesampainya di sana, semua pelayan termasuk pemilik toko menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan sopan dan senang. Namun pelayan-pelayan itu termasuk pemilik butik itu terkejut melihat Sasuke yang datang bersama Naruto, orang yang mereka usir barusan.

"Bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" sambut pemilik toko dengan sopannya.

"Apakah orang ini yang mengusirmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dalam kebingungan. "Tolong layani Nona ini dengan layanan yang terbaik dan sopan. Hari ini aku bisa memaafkanmu, dan jika kau mengulangi kejadian ini lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk kapan saja membuka toko baju di samping tokomu."

"Tapi Nona ini," sahut salah satu servant di toko itu.

"Diamlah!" bentak pemilik toko itu. "Maafkan kami, Tuan. Kami,"

"Mintalah maaf padanya."

"Maafkan kami Nona, kami tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." jawab Naruto.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi lagi, cepat layani Nona ini. Berikan gaun dan sepatu yang terbaik di toko ini." perintah Sasuke.

Akhirnya setelah Sasuke turun tangan, Naruto pun dilayani dengan baik dan sopan. Semua orang memperlakukannya bak seperti Ratu, dalam sekejab semua menjadi tunduk dengan satu kata Sasuke. Walau Naruto tahu dia mengancam pemilik toko ini dan akan membuatnya bangkrut.

Dan setelah Naruto mendapatkan apa yang semua ia butuhkan, Sasuke pun mengantarkan Naruto kembali ke hotel dan berjanji akan menjemputnya kembali nanti malam. Lalu Sasuke kembali ke rapat bisnisnya yang sempat tertunda barusan.

-oooooOOOooooo-

Malam harinya, Naruto berdandan secantik mungkin untuk acara dinner yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. Karena dirinya akan diperkenalkan kepada Ayahnya sebagai seorang kekasih. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke datang menjemputnya di kamar. Dan saat Sasuke membuka pintu kamar itu, ia mulai terdiam saat melihat seorang wanita tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan busana yang memikat dan menggoda, gaun hitam berenda yang terurai indah membungkus setengah kakinya dan sepatu hak tinggi yang membuatnya tampak ellegan. Dan rambutnya memang sengaja disanggul ke atas agar cocok dengan gaunnya malam ini. Itu semua membuat seorang Sasuke mampu tercengang melihat dandanan Naruto yang membuatnya tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Kemudian Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan mulai turun ke arah lobi dimana mobil sport hitamnya tengah di parkir dengan seorang supir di dalamnya yang tak lain dan bukan adalah Neji. Lalu Neji mengantarkan mereka ke kediaman keluarga Sasuke, dimana Ayah dan Kakaknya Itachi ada di sana.

Setengah jam kemudian. Mereka akhirnya sampai di kediaman keluarga Sasuke. Neji pun membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sasuke turun dari mobil itu.

"Ne~ bagaimana kalau ada yang mengenalku?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Tidak ada yang akan mengenalimu. Bersikaplah seperti biasa, tapi tetap jaga sopan santunmu." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto begitu cemas dan kaku saat dirinya sampai di depan rumah kediaman keluarga Sasuke ini. Dia takut jika ada orang yang akan mengenali dirinya, tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan dia takut akan salah tingkah jika sudah berhadapan di depan orang yang disebut Ayah itu.

-oooooOOOooooo-

To Be Continued…

Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga,,

Semoga Aku bisa segera mungkin menyelesaikan Chapter 3..

Dan aku terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ku ini,,

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya..

Arigatou Gozaimasu.. n_n/


End file.
